Many types of image forming devices print sheets that are in addition to the normal print jobs. For example, a network printer can be arranged to automatically print a cover or partition sheets that contain information such as the identity of the print job, the time, the name of the user who sent the print job, etc. Similar arrangement can be set up for printers that are not shared, or for other image forming devices, such as multi-function office machines, copiers, fax machines, etc. Such additional sheets typically become waste paper once they have served their immediate purpose, such as helping a user find a particular print job or other image forming job.